The morning after
by Love of GLEEK
Summary: Sequel to My boy, what happens in the light of morning, will there be any regret?
1. Chapter 1

_**The morning after**_

_**Set after my boy.**_

_**By Lovelyglee**_

_AN – no beta, so all mistakes are mine, but I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed my fics so far and hope you enjoy this one._

…

Will smiled, Kurt looked angelic laid in bed with him, hair all mussed up, face relaxed, not the usual guarded façade that he presented to the rest of the world. He looked at Kurt's exposed chest, taking in the toned body that was often hidden beneath a very expensive shirt. Pale and exquisite.

He reached over and traced a hand from Kurt's long swan-like neck, down his shoulder and sweeping across his chest, feeling the boys breathing against his hand. He traced a scar he'd found on the back of said swan-like neck and wondered about it, it looked old, but it was noticeable if you knew what to look for, he wondered if this was why Kurt often wore scarf's, if he was self conscious of it. It wasn't anything major but he found it intriguing.

He heard a slight hitch in the teens breathing indicating his return to consciousness and Will shifted closer so the Kurt's head rested on his broad shoulder and one of his hands rested against his boy's angular hip. He'd meant what he said last night, Kurt was intoxicating, he seeped into every pore and every nerve and just was, like a force of nature, one he wasn't going to let out of his bed any time soon.

Kurt let out a tiny huff, which sounded a bit like a kitten yawning. Will thought he looked adorable as his eyes, hazy from sleep blinked open. Kurt seemed unsure of where he was for a moment, but when he realized he was laid in the arms of his teacher who had taken his virginity, he sat up quickly, but as he did he let out a pained whimper and hunched forward.

"Kurt, hey come on lay back down, your probably really sore." Will said sitting up and pulling Kurt to him, trying to lay them back down, but Kurt didn't seem to want to.

"Hey, come on, whats the matter?" Will asked rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's arms, he thought it may comfort him.

"We…Last night." Kurt said, he seemed to be almost shell shocked and that surprised Will, after all they'd really gotten into it and Kurt seemed to enjoy himself, well after the initial penetration that is. How could someone so gorgeous, put together and talented be so unsure. He didn't know and he really didn't like it. What had other people done to his boy to do this to him?

"Yes we did, do you regret it?" he asked.

"No, not really, but did you…I mean." Kurt bit his lip almost to shy to ask, but Will knew what he meant.

"Did I mean that you're my boy?" he asked and he watched Kurt's hesitant nod, the soprano's hair in disarray, but he didn't seem concerned he did cross his arms over his chest though, as if covering himself up from Will's scrutiny.

"Yes Kurt, I meant it." Will said softly into the boys ear, kissing his neck lightly, tenderly.

Kurt shuddered slightly. "why? Why me?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"Because your you, that confident diva who'll do anything for your friends, your intelligent and utterly gorgeous, who wouldn't want you?" Will asked moving to sit behind Kurt slowly, wrapping his arms round the boys waist and pull him to rest against his chest his words tickling his ear.

"But you wouldn't have done that if I hadn't told you last night, would you?" Kurt asked shivering as the words caressed his ear.

Will thought for a moment, no he wouldn't have done it now, but he would have approached Kurt eventually, it was hard to find a situation where no one could walk in. "Not now no, I've wanted you for a while, but you're my student Kurt, plus it's hard to get you on your own where no one can interrupt and I don't think most people would take kindly to someone my age seeing someone your age." He said, after all it was best to be honest, especially since he wanted his boy to stay with him, there had to be a stong foundation of trust.

Kurt looked like he wanted to argue, but he didn't, Will pulled their bodies flush together and laid back down, he could feel Kurt wince.

"Are you really sore?" he asked running a hand across Kurt's hip and down his thigh.

"A bit, but your huge so I was expecting that." Kurt replied trying to get comfortable.

"How about, we lay here for a little while, then we can get you soaking in the bath, that should help." He offered and he smiled as Kurt nodded.

They laid there quietly, Kurt fit tight against Will's body, the boys head nuzzling his neck and Will's chin resting on top of his head, it was nice, better than being with Terri had ever been, she'd usually complained he was to big and had hurt her, which is why they'd never had sex that often.

"Come on then, let's get you cleaned up, I'm sure you need to be home some time today." He said sitting up and taking Kurt with him slowly.

Kurt winced as they moved to stand up, he hunched over slightly and Will rested a hand on his lower back, hoping to ease the pain a little and helping Kurt stand upright.

"Feeling alright?" he asked arm wrapped around that almost painfully small waist, Kurt was so small, he'd noticed of course, but now it seemed all the more prominent, especially since he kept imagining Kurt's stomach swollen with child. He was convinced Kurt would look good pregnant and if he could help it he'd like at least a couple of children with the boy, more if he could convince him.

"Sore, but I'm okay." Kurt replied leaning into the touch as they entered the bathroom, Will pushed Kurt gently to get him to sit on the closed toilet seat as he put the plug in the drain and began to fill the bath.

"Well it'll get better, it's just because it was your first time, your body gets used to it." Will told him, lacing a hand through Kurt's hair and massaging him head lightly, Kurt almost moaned, well that was something, seemed Kurt had a thing for having his hair played with.

"maybe, it may be because your huge." Kurt replied with a teasing grin. Will leant down and kissed him soundly.

"Well your not lacking in that department." Will replied reaching down to fondle Kurt's cock and he watched as the boy jerked and moaned loudly, flushing a brilliant red. His hand shot forward and wrapped around Will's wrist, not really to stop him, more like trying to grab on to something.

"Come on gorgeous, in you get." Will said pulling back from Kurt's now swollen cock and pulling the young man to his feet and propelling them both towards the bath, the checked the temperature and deeming it to be okay, he shut off the taps. "Do you need some help getting in?" he asked the brunette.

Kurt nodded shyly and Will simply scooped him up in a bridal carry, causing Kurt to let out a small squeek and latch onto his shoulders. "Easy, I won't drop you." He reassured as he slowly lowered Kurt into the water and he frowned when Kurt yelped slightly then whimpered as he was settled into the hot bath.

He stood up and slid in behind the teen, pulling the boy back against his chest and reaching for the shampoo behind him. Kurt shifted uncomfortably, but whether it was from his abuse hole or his straining erection Will didn't know.

He grabbed the shower head from the edge of the bath and turned it on, making Kurt jump slighty. "Jumpy this morning aren't you?" Will asked as he started soaking Kurts hair, running his fingers through the wet strands to remove tangles.

"Not what I usually do in the mornings." Kurt replied as Will poured some shampoo into his hair and began massaging it in gently, taking extra care to make sure he got it all.

"Well, any time your with me you will, gonna teach you everything I know, would you like that?" he asked in a sexy whisper into Kurt's ear and the boy shuddered with the sensation of those words.

Kurt nodded slowly. "Wanna learn, want to be able to please you." He said quietly, shyly.

"oh you can anyway, but we can try things, after all, your inexperienced, we may find something you like as much as sucking my cock." Will replied and he smirked at the attractive blush that decorated Kurt's cheeks.

"Oh trust me, I don't mind, even though your obviously inexperienced I've never had a better blow job." He complimented, bringing the shower head back up to rinse Kurt's hair, making sure it was thoroughly clean before adding conditioner.

"I, I mean, I haven't before, I've tried with things like banana's, but they can't really tell me what to do, and as I've mentioned your huge." Kurt replied turning to look at him slightly.

"Well if I get my way, you'll get plenty of practice." Will said rinsing out the conditioner. "Kneel for me a minute Kurt." Will said gently pushing Kurt forward to get him to kneel in the bath. Will carefully moved a hand down Kurt's back and traced his opening, he felt Kurt tense slightly, "it's alright, I just want to make sure we didn't tear anything." Will said using a hand to hold Kurt's waist while he gently coaxed a single finger into Kurt's passage and he felt the teen tense and heard a small whimper.

Kurt was slightly swollen but he seemed alright. "Alright, your fine, bit swollen but not to bad." Will said moving the hand from Kurt's waist to move round and rub his stomach slightly to relax the tense muscles. Kurt whined slightly.

"Want me to take it out?" Will breathed into Kurt's ear and the teen quickly shook his head. "No, it's sore but, that feels so good." He panted and Will had to smile, such a responsive bedmate he'd never had. He began thrusting his finger carefully, it moved easily thanks to all the water.

"So want me to fuck you again before you go? Want me to leave my seed deep inside your body so you'll remember who you belong to till we can get together again?" he asked, he knew their meetings wouldn't be that regular but he knew they'd be able to get at least a couple a week.

"Please, want it so much, want to be able to feel it till we can have it again." Kurt whimpered, Will found it endearing that Kurt wouldn't say sex, or make love or anything like that.

"Alright then, what I want you to do, is when I've finished stretching you out again, I want you to sit back on my cock and ride it. Can you do that for me babe?" he asked thrusting his finger slightly in kurt's tight channel.

"Yes, please." Kurt panted in reply.

"Alright, stay nice and relaxed for me babe, just like last night, can you do that?" Will asked before slowly slipping in a second finger.

Kurt moaned loudly and nodded quickly, he was just as tight as last night and felt so good stretching around Will's fingers. Those delectable little pants, whimpers and moans were almost like a drug, one that Will was fast becoming addicted to.

Will slowly stretched Kurt out adding a third finger and scissoring them in Kurt's passage. "Your still so tight, takes four of my fingers to open you up, bet you could take more with a bit of practice, don't you think?" Will asked, he hadn't really thought about it for a while but he was sure he could get Kurt to try things, unlike Terri, who had been rather prudish about sex in general.

"I, I don't know." Kurt said slowly as Will added his little finger making Kurt jerk reflexively.

"I think you could, just think your tight little body taking more than just my cock in, what do you think?" he asked, he didn't expect Kurt to jump at the suggestion, but he hadn't run away yet, so that was a big plus.

"Maybe, not sure I'd want to though." Kurt moaned and Will was convinced he was ready.

"We can talk about it some other time, now I want you to grab my hard leaking cock, guide it into your tight little ass and ride me, think you can do that Kurt?" Will asked, his breath tickling the hairs on the back of the teens neck.

Kurt nodded and reached back to grab Will's erect cock. Will slowly slipped his fingers out and saw the small wince on Kurt's face that he tried to hide. Will stopped him from backing up. "Are you sure your alright?" Will asked seriously.

"I'll be fine, just tender." Kurt replied and Will gave a small nod and drew the teen into a deep kiss, their tongues dueling heatedly.

"Then do what you want, but you will stop if it hurt's won't you?" it wasn't really a question but Kurt nodded anyway, hand still encompassing Will's hard cock, he jereked it a few times before backing up, slowly shuffling on his knees and placed the head of his teachers huge cock against his loosened hole. He took a few deep breaths before sliding back slowly, Will's cock strained against the muscles before slipping in suddenly causing Kurt to yelp and stop.

"Woah, you alright." Will asked stopping Kurt's hips from moving further.

"Yeah, just wasn't expecting that so suddenly, didn't think it was going in." Kurt gasped. His body slowly relaxed and Will gently guided him back till the teens body had once again taken his whole cock.

"There we go, fuck you really were made to take cock." Will said and he could feel Kurt's muscles tightening round his cock like a vice.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm gay then." Kurt joked, getting used to the still unusual sensation of being stuffed full of cock, feeling someone else moving inside of you and he now totally understood why Santana slept around so much if it felt similar for her.

"Yes, whatever higher being there is definitely made you for a man and not women, nothing as gorgeous as you should be wasted on them." Will said as Kurt shifted and placed his hands on the lip of the bath, using that to raise and lower himself, no more than an inch to start and very slowly.

"Such a tight little ass, it's gripping me so nicely Kurt." Will complimented wrapping his hands round Kurt's waist, helping the teen up and down, letting Kurt set the pace as he began bouncing up and down on Will's huge cock, using his body to worship the rod of flesh, tightening his muscles and drawing it out as much as he could.

"God, you feel even bigger than you did last night." Kurt moaned, his arms shaking with the effort of having to lift and lower himself.

"Well that's a compliment, concidering how much you worshiped it last night, is that what you like babe, like that big cock, stretching your insides wide open?" Will asked, he pulled Kurt back against him and began to thrust lazily up into the teen.

"Feels so good. Just so deep, so hard." Kurt moaned and he let out a louder moan as Will wrapped his hand round Kurt's cock, jerking it in time with their thrusts.

"It's all for you, it all fits so nicely in your tight ass, just think, we'll have plenty of opportunities to stretch you out if future, teach you how to take it all in your mouth as well as in your ass." Will said as their movements became more erratic.

"Want to, want to be able to worship your cock, make you happy." Kurt panted quietly.

"Oh baby, you already are, but you'll learn." Will said confidently as their movements became jerky and faster. Will could feel his own orgasm coming and was determined that Kurt would cum first, those hypersensitive muscles squeezing his cock like a vice would be heaven for both of them.

"Come on baby, come for me." Will whispered in Kurt's ear and the teen threw his head back and came, his cum spreading in the water as Will thrust deep into his quivering body and pumped his load into that pliant ass.

The lay in the dirty water completely spent. Kurt was still shuddering slightly when Will had regained most of his senses. He ran his hands through those beautiful brown strands and turned the teen to face him, kissing those plump lucios lips reverently.

"So how was it?" he asked jokingly as he pulled back and he was rewarded with a breathy chuckle from the boy.

"What's a better word for mind blowing?" Kurt asked.

"Mind blowings good, you don't need a better word. Come on, lets get out of this dirty water and clean up." Will said and it took a bit of effort to coax Kurt to slide forward, he pulled the plug and the evidence of their latest romp disappeared down the drain.

Kurt was very pliant as Will rinsed them both off with the shower head, cleaning his boy thoroughly. Hands caressing every inch of pale flesh. "Now, how about we have a few ground rules." He said as he dried the teen off and Kurt looked at him with those wide eyes almost sadly.

"Hey, it's nothing bad, promise, we just can't tell anyone, not till you finish school at least." Will told him kissing Kurt's cheek.

"I know, but, we can't really spend much time together can we?" Kurt asked and Will really didn't like that tone, it was a sort of defeated, completely sorrowful tone.

"We can, weekends and a few nights if you can sneak out, we can even have dates, they just can't be in public yet." Will replied.

Kurt's eyes seemed to fill with tears and Will pulled his boy to him. "Hey now, no need for tears, we just have to keep quiet for a year and six months, then after you graduate we can shout it from the roof tops and be an open couple. But I could lose my job baby, I can't very well look after you if I haven't got a job can i?"

"But what if I get pregnant, that's not something we can hide?" Kurt replied.

"Well I'll buy you a test every month, so we can see, but if that happens then I have no problem saying it's mine and that we're together, after all, the likely hood you'll have gotten pregnant this time is very slim. But every month, I'll get you a test and we'll take it as it comes, alright baby, I meant everything I said, your mine now, my boy and I want this with you, we just have to be careful." Will said hugging Kurt tight to his body.

"Promise?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I promise my boy; actually I have a little gift for you." Will said wrapping a towel around Kurt and himself and walking them back into the bedroom. He opened his bedside table drawer, he pulled out a small red box, it was too big to be a ring box, but he held it up for Kurt to see and slowly opened the lid for Kurt to see.

Kurt gasped quietly reaching forward tentatively to get a better look at the pendant; it was a silver and looked very delicate. A small angel like figure with musical notes.

"It's platinum, I was going to put it on a stronger chain, but I was going to give it to you when I finally worked up the nerve to tell you." Will said watching Kurt's fingers barely trace the delicate figure. "Even if you'd have said no, I wanted you to have it." Will said lifting it gently from the box, placing the empty shell back in the drawer and undoing the clasp.

Kurt just turned round and let Will carefully put it on, closing the clasp with a reverence usually only seen when people exchanged wedding rings. Kurt turned back round to look at Will, the necklace hanging delicately against his skin.

"I promise, everything will be alright." Will said kissing his boy gently as they relaxed, knowing that this wasn't a fling and it would last.

END

AN- so this is part 2, there will be a sequel and please review.


	2. Authors note

So for those who don't know about the apparent cull of fics here, just wanted to mention my fics if they do get removed will be available on scarves and coffee and my own website, which while still a work in progress is going to be available to house my fics and if anyone needs some space I could probably house your fics there temporarily too.

But my site is loveofgleek. yolasite just remove the spaces, as I said still a WIP, hopefully it won't be needed but they'll be there anyway.

~Gleek x


End file.
